pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
Build:N/Mo 55hp SS Farmer
This can be used to farm mobs and bosses. Attributes and Skills prof=necro/monk bloodmagic=0+3 deathmagic=0+3 soulre=2+3 curses=12+1+3 healin=8 protec=10spiritbreezespiritspiritparasitebondspiritmending/build * , good general area usage skill, but it can be replaced with: * (Extra AoE With melee weapon) * * (Normal mode only) * (Prevent natural regeneration) * * Other: * Radiation Field (Against many enemies surrounding you, prevent natural regeneration) * Pain Inverter (Against bosses, isn't affected by Protective Spirit) * "You Move Like A Dwarf!" (Interrupting self-heals) Equipment Armor: * If you use Spirit Bond as a secondary healing skill, your armor should not be any better than AL 30. * Use Radiant insignias because they offer the most energy required for the build. * All armor pieces must have Necromancer superior runes in order to bring your health down to 55 along with the -50hp cesta. Weapons: * Totem Axe or Rajazan's Fervor for the energy and the +20% length of enchantments * To solo the Underworld you will need a max damage Truncheon such as the one from Uderit Ignis, or, if you have Factions, a Wailing Wand from Gertrud or Telamon. * The off-hand item is the Cities of Ascalon quest reward -50HP Grim Cesta Usage The process of this build is basically the same as the old one. Cast Essence Bond, Balthazar's Spirit, and Mending Before battle and let your energy recharge. As you aggro your target cast Protective Spirit and Healing Breeze. Once your target attacks cast Spiteful Spirit and shortly after, Insidious Parasite on a different enemy. If the target group is large enough they will start taking turns attacking. If you are taking too much damage at once, cast Vigorous Spirit to keep your health in the clear. Survive single enchantment removals by using Vigorous Spirit as a cover enchantment. Counters * Conditions also pose a threat to any 55. Stack too many and you will negate your health regeneration. You can survive with no regen by using only Spirit Bond. * Be very careful of interrupting attacks from warriors, an example is Mountain Trolls' Disrupting Chop. This is especially dangerous as it adds 20 second cool down to the recharge of the affected spell, if this hits on Protective Spirit or Healing Breeze it can leave you dead in seconds. * Skills that steal health or cause you to lose health, as they do not inflict any damage that Protective Spirit could reduce - this, however, does not apply to the mechanics of Vile Touch. *Symbiosis , as it will increase your health with +191 (In Hard Mode) Variants * A secondary healing skill is advised for attacking large groups or farming in Hard Mode. Examples would be:Spirit Bond, Orison of Healing, Guardian, or Shield Guardian. All of these skills help provide additional healing when Healing Breeze and Mending aren't enough for all the attacks against you or if you are farming in an area with degen. * The use of Putrid Explosion may be helpful in certain situations. * Desecrate Enchantments or Defile Enchantments can be used for even more armor ignoring AoE damage. * Reckless Haste can be used in Normal Mode to help SS kill faster. It is useless in Hard Mode, however, because the monsters can not attack any faster. * Suffering can be used for degen while the monsters aren't attacking you. * In Hard Mode, the build can also be run with 16 Curses, 12 Protection Prayers, and Shielding Hands and Shield of Absorption replacing Healing Breeze and Spirit Bond. With this variant, Mending should be replaced with Watchful Spirit. This way, all damage you take will be 0. Insidious Parasite's life stealing allows you to withstand moderate degen as well. * This build can also be ran by Mo/N, replacing soul reaping for divine favor. The monk variant will have higher survivability due to heals from divine favor removing the requirement of spirit bond. However, it will take longer to kill.. * This Build can be run with SV (spoil Victor) and Dark Pact replacing Spiteful Spirit and insidious parasite, with all attribute points in Curses going into Blood magic, and also replacing vigorous spirit with spirit bond for the extra heal, which works well against all enemies. This variant can take down most bosses much faster than the regular build, and enemies running from AoE damage is much less, therefore making for faster killing of mobs. Farming Section * H''' = Hard * '''N = Normal Bosses * Xuekao - N+H (Watch out for Jade Brotherhood Mesmers) * Lunto Sharpfoot - N+H (Don't worry about the Veldt Beetle Queen, just keep spamming SS and he will go down eventually) * Myish, Lady of the Lake - N+H (Try to avoid over-agroing. 4-5 enemies should give enough energy income, any more will eventually overwhelm your healing). * Bubahl Icehands - N+H * Elsnil Frigidheart - N+H * Flint Touchstone - H''' * Johon The Oxflinger - '''N+H (Repeat Protective Spirit>SS until dead, finish Stonewolves first to rid yourself of possible interruption.) * Cobble Poundstone - H''' * Chor the Bladed - '''N+H * Jishol Darksong - N+H * Ensnil Frigidheart - N''' (If running from Gunnar's Hold) * Suneh Stormbringer - '''N+H (Plains of Jarin, be careful with knockdowns) * Hassin Softskin - N+H (Plains of Jarin, mind the health regeneration of Fanged Iboga's) * Yunlai Deathkeeper - N+H *...More to come... Areas * This build was successfully tested in the Underworld with Suffering or Shadow of Fear replacing Insidious Parasite. *Build can easly farm in the beginning of FoW in hard mode. * This build was successfully tested in the whole of Old Ascalon, attack Crowns to deplete their energy so they don't heal - N+H Creatures * Minotaurs in Elona Reach - N+H ** This can also be done at level 13 with 4 Superior Runes and Grim Cesta and the following attributes: Soul Reaping 0+3, Death Magic 0+3, Curses 3+3, Blood Magic 0+3, Protection Prayers 7, Healing Prayers 8. * Sand Drakes in Diviner's Ascent - N+H * Desert Griffons in The Scar - N+H * Rockshot Devourers in The Scar - N+H * Hydras in Skyward Reach - N+H * Trolls in Talus Chute - N''' ** This can also be done at level 13 with 4 Superior Runes and Grim Cesta and the following attributes: Soul Reaping 0+3, Death Magic 0+3, Curses 3+3, Blood Magic 0+3, Protection Prayers 7, Healing Prayers 8, if one is careful. Note that this is easier to do if one replaces SS with mark of pain, and just attacks until they all die. * Hulking Stone Elemental, Stone Elemental groups in Old Ascalon - '''H * Cobalt Mokele group in Vehjin Mines, as long as there are no Cobalt Scabara in the groups - N''' * Tusked Howlers and Tusked Hunters in Arkjok Ward - '''N+H * Veldt Nephila in The Floodplain of Mahnkelon - N+H * Titans in the Domain of Secrets - H''' * Minotaurs in Anvil Rock - '''H * Stalking Nephilas, Juvenile Bladed Termites, Skales in Plains of Jarin outside of Sunspear Great Hall - H''' * Undead in Nebo Terrace outside of Bergen Hot Springs - '''H * Naga, Kappa and Lesser Oni in Sunqua Vale outside of Tsumei Village - H''' * Naga in Raiyan Cave outside of Tsumei Village - '''H * Mantids outside of Ran Musu Gardens - H''' * Plants and Wardens in Pongmei Valley - '''H * Jade Brotherhood Knights in Wajjun Bazaar - N+H ' * Chilling Wisps in Jaga Moraine and Drakkar Lake '''N+H'and Ice Cliff Chasms '''H * Frozen Elementals in Ice Cliff Chasms N+H * Stonewolves in Ice Cliff Chasms N+H * Charr in Nolani Academy N * Assassins when The Halcyon Job quest is active, at Senkai, Lord of the 1,000 Daggers Guild location. Notes * Death penalty can be used to your advantage. Carry one extra piece of armor with a major rune. This will bring your health to 23 when you equip it with 15% Death penalty. You will take only 2 damage per hit using protective spirit, and mending's +3 regen can withstand 3 hits per second without even using healing breeze. If you die again you can simply remove a piece of armor when you resurrect (or you can carry another spare without runes). With 30% DP this will put you at 26hp. *Another option is swapping to a -20 hp focus instead of the grim cesta, which leaves you at 13 hp with 15% death penalty. See also *Guide:Invinci-Monk_Guide *The build in action: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2WHXkZrc3NU N/Mo Solo SS Necromancer